finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalmasca Estersand
The is a location on the land of Ivalice in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. The river Nebra crosses the desert, dividing it into north and south areas. Sage Knowledge Location The Dalmasca Estersand is located just to the east of the Royal City of Rabanastre, in the Dalmasca region. Unlike the Dalmasca Westersand, the area mostly consists of wide open desert. Nalbina Fortress and the entrance to the Barheim Passage lie at the east of the desert, and the Mosphoran Highwaste up north. Weather Dalmasca Estersand has two weather conditions: *Sunny *Cloudy (sky is brownish) Because the Estersand is of sand terrain, all Earth attacks are always 20% more effective than they would be on other terrains. Treasures Because Dalmasca Estersand is the first overworld area the player can explore, the treasures are mainly common healing items, such as Potions, Hi-Potions, Eye Drops and Antidotes. In the first area since leaving Rabanastre, The Stepping, the player can find the shield Escutcheon from the top western corner, in a treasure that spawns 70% of the time, has 60% chance of containing gil, but when it contains an item, half the time will yield the Escutcheon. In the Sand-swept Naze area there is a treasure in the northern edge of the area with 75% spawn rate with 30% chance to contain Rod. Rod is a good weapon with Attack Power of 30, as it can be obtained as early right from the start of the game, as soon as the player can leave Rabanastre. The treasures contain either Knot of Rust or Ether/Hi-Ether/Elixir/Hastega Mote if Diamond Armlet is equipped. The Outpost Just a little further east of Rabanastre is the Outpost, a stop-off for people traveling through the desert. Lately, a "Flowering Cactoid" has been tormenting people at the Outpost and a hunt is available early on in the game for it. Depending on where the player is in the story, different people can be found trekking through the Outpost: #Before killing Rogue Tomato. #After killing Rogue Tomato. #Before obtaining Dawn Shard. #After obtaining Dawn Shard. #After fighting Judge Bergan in Mt. Bur-Omisace. #After the events in Pharos at Ridorana. Bank Village A village on the banks of the River Nebra, with each part located on either side. Crossing the river is possible by ferry. After the Flowering Cactoid hunt all the men are kidnapped by Cactites, but are rescued by Vaan when he finds the Cactites' missing family member. The Barheim Key, allowing entry back into the Barheim Passage, can be received after an errand-running sidequest to restore a traveler to health. Other than fishing, there is not much else to do at the village. Quests Patient in the Desert In order to obtain the Barheim Key, the player is required to finish the Flowering Cactoid and Nidhogg hunts, as well as earning their rewards, before speaking to Dantro at the Outpost again to start the quest. The player must visit Dantro's wife at the South Bank Village and give her the Cactus Flower, then leave the village and re-enter. Dantro's Wife will mention she needs Semclam Shells to aid a traveler's wound. Vaan must search the coastlines and look for mysterious glints (two in South Bank Village and three in Banks of the Nebra). Next Dantro's Wife needs phials of Nebralim and requests the player to take some from Dantro at the Outpost. Dantro tells Vaan to help himself and the player must look for two small phials hidden in the boxes. The next item Dantro's Wife will need are drops of Valeblossom Dew; three can be acquired from the flowering trees in the Broken Sands on the north bank. If the player has completed the events at the Tomb of Raithwall, Tchigri wants to ride the ferry to the North Bank Village and Vaan has to accompany him to view a cutscene. Talk to Ruksel to watch another cutscene after which the player will be transported back to the South Bank Village. Talk to Dantro's Wife again, and she will come to the conclusion the Cactoid hunted earlier was the one Vaan is now searching for. She will tell Vaan she threw the flower away behind the house after boiling it. Go there and a cutscene will take place where the Cactoid will grow back. Talking to Tchigri lets Vaan ride to North Bank Village to view a cutscene and Vaan will obtain the Wyrmfire Shot. After all the items have been collected, Dantro's Wife will ask the player for a Great Serpentskin (the reward from the Nidhogg). Finally, Vaan can speak to her a final time and find the recovering traveler behind her house after re-entering the area, who rewards Vaan with the Barheim Key and one other gift. Depending on how many items were brought to aid the traveler, the player receives a Balance Mote, or Magick Gloves or a Golden Amulet. Even if the Great Serpentskin was sold, the sidequest can still be completed. The Great Serpentskin is not an ingredient in any Bazaar packages. The best items to give are: *1 x Cactus Flower *5 x Semclam Shells *2 x Phials of Nebralim *3 x Valeblossom Dew *1 x Great Serpentskin If the player finds all items the patient will be a moogle and Vaan will get the Barheim Key and Golden Amulet. If the player misses a few items the patient will be a hume Vaan will get the Barheim Key and Magick Gloves. If the player misses several items the patient will be a bangaa and the player will the get Barheim Key and a Balance Mote. Tchigri's puzzle: Nathyl, Arryl and Sassan Later, at the South Bank ferry, Tchigri offers another mini-quest. Tchigri is concerned that a Cockatrice named Sassan has been pining for his friend Torrie on the North Bank. The pet wolf Nathyl also needs to be brought across, but the cockatrice is frightened of the wolf. This explanation by Tchigri introduces only two elements of the puzzle, but a boy named Arryl, who is Nathyl's friend, is added to the list when the player must choose. At each crossing, the player is offered the choices of bringing whichever of the three remain/have been brought to that side, or choosing to bring "no one". Keeping Nathyl away from Sassan by bringing Nathyl to the North Bank, leaving him there, bringing Arryl to play with him on the shore, and lastly bringing Sassan, triggers a scene where the cockatrice is first reunited with his friend, and then sent back to its home in the Giza Plains. The reward is a Koga Blade. Fishing The player can fish in the river after finding a fishing rod. Monsters The Stepping Yardang Labyrinth Sand-Swept Naze Banks of the Nebra The Yoma Broken Sands Friendly NPCs *Rabanastre Watch Shops Unlucky Merchant Note: He is located on the South Bank part of the village. The items available for purchase change throughout the game. These items may not all be available at the same time. Weapons You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Weapons article for more information on individual weapons. Accessories You may wish to consult the List of Final Fantasy XII Accessories article for more information on individual accessories. Magicks You may wish to consult the Magick article for more information on individual spells. Maps Musical Themes The track playing as the background music in the Dalmasca Estersand is the eponymous "The Dalmasca Estersand". A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII album. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Dalmasca Estersand is a location from mainland Ivalice in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. It is revisited by the party, as Ashe asks them to help out with the attacks of Sky Pirates and Yarhi occurring on Ivalice. Main Missions Mission 34: An Irresistible Opportunity This is a Soul Crystal battle. Because of the wide expanse of the battlefield, the player should be alert for enemies sneaking around the parameters of the map and heading for the player's Crystal. Leaders *Wayward White Mage *Wanting Sky Pirate *Yarhi-smitten Seeq *Auracite Wastrel *The Conjurer Nedhi Monsters *Djinn *Aquarius *Cactoid *Sagittarius *Siren Rewards *10,000 gil *Dragon's Devices *Tiger's Tactics *Auracite Goblin Pouch *White Gold/Pure Gold Side Missions Mission 71: For a Moment's Peace The player must seal every enemy Summoning Gate to win. Leaders *Quint *Aegyl Vanguard *Doleful Aegyl *Hawk-Eyed Aegyl Monsters *Chocobo *Cactoid *Shivar *Diabolos *Titan Rewards *18,000 gil Goblin Pouch *Spinel/Ruby Mission 72: Dalmascan Treasure The player must reach and open the treasure chest containing the Forbidden Grimoire to complete this mission. Monsters *Cactoid *Storm Wolf *Antlion *Sagittarius *Wyvern Rewards *Forbidden Grimoire *Wizard's Satchel *Auracite Goblin Pouch *Opal/Diamond Summoning Melee "Open battle against foes who summon wave after wave of Yarhi." Leaders *Sky Pirate *Ninja *Time Mage *Fusilier *White Mage Monsters *Chocobo *Cactoid *Balasa *Atomos *Ramuh Monster Melee "Open battle against the area's indigenous beasts." Monsters *Cactoid *Ramih *Antlion *Rock Wolf *Yellow Wyrm de:Ostwüste Dalmascas es:Desierto de Dalmasca Este Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Locations Category: Final Fantasy XII Locations Category:Deserts